User blog:Y2elik/Shawody lady
Name:Shadow lady. Special Forces:teleportation,invisibility,telekinesis,having all martial arts in the universe,creating snow and ice,super speed,moving your hair and increasing it on demand,creating objects and objects and changing sounds. True identity:Professor Valentina. Personality:Professor Valentina,formerly a point student.The languages of Science,mathematics,history of bravery,Chemistry and heroism were his favorite lessons in point.Foxtrail is her mother...I mean, he thinks so.He loves anime art.Behaves differently in each environment.At a business meeting he is very serious and cool,caring and helpful in Plaza,anxious and nervous at science fairs,and when Mrs. Kuantum has become a substitute teacher for his students,he helps them, unlike Mrs. kuantum, with even the most complex math problem, amusing and amusing for them. he tells it in a practical way.That's why they always get very high marks from his exams.The Valet is allergic to dessert,and when he accidentally eats dessert, his skin gets infected and blushes and his voice gets too thick.Between you and me,Professor venomous is drenched in love.They're two childhood friends.Every time she meets him,her tongue is held, her face gets red, and sometimes she faints at the nadirende.He invented a special sugar to keep him from becoming a fool.When she eats sugar,she doesn't feel love, she's more normal, and she's cold-blooded, sweet-hard.Valen also babysat Fink on weekends doing.You know, Fink doesn't get along with anybody, he didn't leave his previous babysitters.But valen could understand him.Fink just didn't want to be taken seriously and treated as a child.So valen, he wasn't treating her as a little boy,he was treating her as a little boy.For example, he knew he liked violent movies.That's why he was watching action,adventure and adrenaline movies.Fink liked these movies better.He realized his intelligence was more advanced than a normal child.That's why she taught him all that she knew with fun practices.It's a little secret;Fink knew too much, so Dendy was jealous of him.Fink couldn't digest milk because it was rodent.That's why valen was giving him delicious milk-free food.Other caregivers were putting him to sleep at 5:00 and Fink he wasn't happy about it.That's why valen set his bedtime at 10:00.He was going to sleep on special occasions at 10:45.Fink was very pleased with these changes.Valen was treating him like a mother. Heroism level: + 69 Level of heroism as shadow lady:+850,000 His personality as a shadow lady:his special charm and robot Fairy transforms into a shadow lady thanks to Stephanie.The talisman is like a star.There are five spaces in my talisman.These are the expected payback period of darkness,the shadow of the expected payback period the expected payback period Fox girl Ivy lady sunlight KZ matrix of the expected payback period and the most powerful gaps that need to be found.Unfortunately, the expected payback period of darkness valen missing and the other 4 Using the amulet, trying to find the dark matrix.Valen, He thinks the dark Amatesi is also the shadow character.But before taking back the talisman,glop had to secure the wealthier, find the light of goodness in all the wicked, and find out who the shadow character was... Category:Blog posts